No me hagas desaparecer
by Rubikane
Summary: [ Continuación de Lo que Sentimos] Ranma Saotome es un hombre que ha pasado Díez años de su vida buscando a su desaparecida prometida. Koemi es una importante empresaria sin aspiraciones amorosas, su prioridad son sus hijos. Que pasará cuando estos dos se conozcan?.
1. Miedo

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

 ** _Rubikane presenta: No me hagas desaparecer._**

 ** _Capitulo I : Miedo_**

Después de un dia agotador lleno de trabajo y cosas por resolver, el sol se ocultaba en la ciudad de Corea conducía rumbo a su casa pero de su mente no podía sacar el hecho de viajar; esta vez no iba a ser lo mismo no era un viaje de una o dos semanas donde podía regresar a su casa nuevamente, este era un gran salto para su compañía pero le aterraba el hecho de regresar a Japón su madre le contaba que ella era de allí pero tenía miedo no sabía con que o a quien se encontraría. Comenzó a recordar lo que su madre le había dicho antes de morir.

 ** __ Flash Back__**

 ** __ Cinco años Antes__**

Una mañana tranquila, el sol se levantaba en todo su explendor los pajarillos cantaban su más hermosa melodía, el día prometía ser el más bello de todos. Se levantó como todas las mañanas como de costumbre fue a mirar a su dos amores, sus hijos, los extraño muchísimo desde que fue en un viaje de negocios a España, solo fueron dos semanas pero para ella le pareció una eternidad; volvió a su cuarto para prepararse e ir a la compañía a ver su funcionamiento durante su ausencia aunque no se preocupaba mucho estando su primo al frente, conocía su capacidad no por nada ambos eran los dueños.

Bajo las escaleras traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero aún así su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, una remera negra con encajes acompañado con una pollera color beige que llegaba hasta cuatro centímetros por encima de las rodillas sujetado por un cinturón ancho del mismo color dejaba ver su hermosa silueta, en sus pies un tacon alto negro que en su costado traía el diseño de un moño con el color dorado combinan con toda su vestimenta destacaban su elegancia.

\- Buenos dia a todos, como amanecieron hoy?- la peluazul se sentó al lado derecho de la amplia mesa donde su lugar era estar al lado de la matriarca de la casa.

\- Buenos días Koemi, mira estábamos hablando de la constructora y algunos planes a futuro, como llevar el nombre de la compañía a otros países... ya lo venimos haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, claro que de ahora en adelante ese trabajo ya no lo haré yo sino ustedes.- termino de hablar colocando ambas manos en lo jóvenes empresarios que tenía al lado suyo, estaba mas que orgullosa de lo que había conseguido con ellos y ver los primeros frutos de su esfuerzo.

\- Pues a mi en particular te estoy eternamente agradecida de que hayas depositado en mi tu confianza, no podré nuca en mi vida retribuirte con todo lo que has hecho por mí.- puso su mano sobre el de la mujer mayor como gesto de gratitud.

\- Koemi hija, no tienes nada que agradecer todo lo has logrado es por méritos propios, te lo mereces y tu más que nadie.- hablo la señora con una voz dulce eso siempre la caracterizaba, siempre se mantenía serena a cualquier situación, y eso le daba seguridad a la peliazul desde el primer momento.

\- En eso tiene razón mi abuela, todo lo que has logrado es por qué te lo has merecido, y estamos más que contentos de allás aceptado la presidencia de la compañía, yo ni en un millón de años lograría lo que tú en pocos meses.- habló el joven pelirrojo.

\- Por cierto, Koemi quisiera hablar contigo antes de que te vayas para la oficina y es un tema un poco delicado.- dijo la mujer con una mirada decidida, a la joven le fue imposible negarse a pesar de que ya sospechaba por donde es que ibiba a terminar tanto misterio.

\- Esta bien como digas madre... y Aki querido gracias por tus palabras pero en algo difiero, tú tienes más experiencia que yo en el rubro has crecido a la par con la empresa y eso no lo puedes negar.- la pelíazul respondió al hombre con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por sus palabras. - Y ya cambiando de tema, ustedes dos trabiesos que hicieron durante mi ausencia es extremadamente raro que no esten armando un escándalo durante el desayuno?- miró a ambos niños con una mirada que no podía hacer mas que delatarlos, los conocia a la perfección, no por nada eran sus hijos y sabia que nada bueno podría traer el que esten tan callados y menos en la mesa.

\- A mi no me mires esta vez el de la idea fue mi hermano mamá.- se defendió automáticamente antes de que su hermano emitiera una palabra.

\- Pero ella fue quien apoyo a la causa así que no estes hechandome la culpa a mi por todo.- tomo la palabra para defenderse, al terminar de hablar lo primero que hizo fue mirar de mala manera y sacando la lengua burlándose de su hermana melliza

\- Bueno basta ustedes dos van a contar lo que hicieron esta vez?- miró a ambos niños atenta lo que iban a contarles.

\- Bueno mamita todo comenzó...- el peliazul hablo primero con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos, pero el hombre sentado en frente de su madre lo interrumpió.

\- Hay no... ésto sí que es grave.- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente advirtiendo lo que estaba por venir, con esos niños uno nunca podía dejar de sorprenderse.

 ** __Unos minutos después__**

La joven mujer acompañó a la matriarca de la familia hasta el estudio de la casa allí dentro se podía apreciar incrustados en las paredes los estantes llenos de libros la mujer mayor entro primero seguida de la chica quien en su rostro no podia sacar las locuras de sus hijos - No puedo creer que fueran capaces de tanto, hay esos niños dime qué querias hablar madre?- preguntó la ojimiel.

\- Si me recuerda a mis hijas pero estos niños tienen mucha mas imaginación, Koemi... se que te es difícil hablar del tema, pero lo tenemos que hacer.- dijo la mujer viendo la exposición de la joven, sabía que lo que tenía que hablar con ella no iba a ser

de su agrado pero lo tenía que hacerlo para ella era necesario

\- Sabes que no me gusta...- respondió la chica cuando se vio interrumpida.

\- Koemi escúchame... se que no te gusta, se que no quieres mencionar nada de esto pero tú y yo sabemos que tú tienes un pasado, una familia que seguro te han buscado, no lo dudo, eres joven y yo dentro de muy poco ya no estare con ustedes.- contesto la señora.

La joven la escuchó en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó para quedar de rodillas frente a la mujer mayor. - Mamá... no quiero, no quiero recordar nada, tengo miedo, miedo a saber quién soy a conocer personas que no se como fueron conmigo.- Contesto entre sollozos

La mujer tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica quien lagrimeaba.- Koemi hija no puedes vivir así por siempre, no puedes huir del pasado... no puedes hiur del destino.- le contesto la mujer, con mirada maternal no podia hacerlo de otra manera quería a la muchacha como si fuera su hija le había tomado cariño y se prometió cuidarla y ayudarla en todo.

\- Tengo miedo, aun no estoy preparada para algo así, no recuerdo nada y no quiero mover las cenizas de lo que probablemente fue un incendio.- contesto la chica con la voz quebrada, en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado con la sola idea de conocer a quienes para ella eran desconocidos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, probablemente, eso quiere decir que no estas segura de nada, querida cuando uno se niega a algo mucho tiempo ese algo siempre termina llegando a nosotros de alguna u otra forma; nosotros no podemos huir si no caminos hacia él él camina hacia nosotros. - contó la mujer mayor secandole las lágrimas a la joven.

\- Tal vez... pero no será hoy ni mañana, no quiero separarme de ti en estos momentos, no estas bien de salud y...- respondió la chica levantadose de donde se encontraba.

\- Lo sé hija y te entiendo, pero yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí, recuerda lo que siempre digo; nadie muere en su víspera, viviré hasta donde el de allá arriba quiera.- la mujer, tenia aseptada la idea de que en algun momento ella ya no estaría entre sus seres queridos y ya los estaba preparando.

\- Porque?-

\- Por que yo lo decidí de esa manera, pero antes de irme de este mundo voy a hacer una última cosa.-respondio en ese momento se levantó suspirando. - No me juzgues, por favor.- pidió la mujer

\- No lo haré, te comprendo, pero... que es lo que harás.- intrigada pregunto apesar de todo la conocía aprendió a hacerlo conocía esa mirada y sabía que algo ocultaba.

\- Si sale todo como lo espero y no me estoy equivocando, lo sabras en su debido tiempo, pero antes piensa en lo que hablamos te lo dejo, de tarea.- respondio la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa. - Ahora ve que se te hace tarde Aki te esta esperando.- señaló a la salida

 ** __Fin del Flas Back__**

Al llegar a su casa los primeros en recibirla fueron su hijos tras ellos venia la mujer que los cuidaba una joven de cabello negro y ojos violáceos de tez morena y buena presencia estaba parada tras ellos. - Ya llegaste que bien.- corrieron a abrazar a su madre mientras esta se agacho un poco para recibirlos en sus brazos, les dio un beso a cada uno pero antes de soltarlos comenzó a hablarle a la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- Buenas noches Yami como se portaron hoy.- pregunto expectante a la respuesta.

\- Bueno señora... dentro de lo que cabe se han portado bastante bien.- movió la cabeza en señal de positivismo mirando a la ojimiel.

\- Ah... comprendo, de nuevo hicieron algo, pero hoy hay muchas cosas por resolver asi que supongo que como veces anteriores no es ninguna gravedad así que...- contesto resignada soltando a sus hijos, seguros hablando cuando ambos niños la interrumpieron.

\- Mamita no quieres saber lo que hicimos?- dijeron al unísono mirándola fijamente. .

\- Ya me lo imagino, conociendo esa actitud en ustedes dos no creo que nada me sorprenda ya, vayan a sus cuartos enseguida los alcanzo.- respondio. - Y Yami me acompañas un momento tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- dijo caminando unos pasos para llegar a la sala al sentarse en uno de los sofás fue sacarse los tacones. - Te parecerán muy bonitos y elegante, pero al final del día terminan doliendote los pies, así que...- termino haciendo gestos de resignación.

La chica solo la escuchaba y asentía a lo dicho por esta. - La entiendo señora, más usted que los usa todos los días, yo los utilizo de vez en cuando pero como decía mi madre, - Para ser bellas hay que ver estrellas.- terminaron al unísono ambas mujeres al final rieron por lo acontecido.

\- Ja ja, la señora Saori decia lo mismo no?- preguntó a la chica

\- Si así es, de hecho movió cielo, mar y tierra para que pudiera aprender todo, creo que después de todo lo logro.- contesto, despues de unos segundos después la hizo cambiar de lugar le indico que se sentara a su lado. - Ven quiero comunicarte algo.- se acomodó subiendo las piernas en el sillón mientras uno de sus brazos lo apoyó sobre el respaldo de la misma para quedar fara a cara con la mujer.

\- Dígame seño...- fue interrumpida por su interlocutora.

\- De nuevo Yami? te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así, al menos no ustedes que son como de la familia.- Reprendió la ojimiel no le gustaba ser llamada de esa manera por la gente que apreciaba.

\- Tiene razón, disculpe, es más el respeto que la costumbre.- se disculpó haciendo reverencia.

\- No te preocupes, bueno a lo que íbamos.- Habló sabiendo que había logrado la atención de la muchacha. - Verás, la constructora tiene varios puntos en el pais y como sabras he estado viajando los últimos años para la construcción de las nuevas oficinas tanto aquí como también en España, Turquía, entre otros, el siguiente punto es... Japón.- dijo suspiro por un momento pensar en eso le producía miedo.

\- Entiendo.- contesto la chica.

\- Si, pero esta vez no voy a viajar yo sola, si no que tengo pensado establecerme allí, y te necesito a mi lado.- pidio la mujer.

\- Pues yo encantada seño... Naomi, además sabe que gustaría mucho conocer otros lugares.- contesto estusiasmada la muchacha.

\- Que bueno que te guste la idea, además los niños te extrañarian mucho si no estas, y que haría yo sin ti.- respondió feliz. - Bueno de este lado ya esta todo resuelto, ahora solo me falta limpiar la oficina.- dijo con la mirada gélida.

\- Se refiere al señor Yamagushi?.- preguntó, conocía esa expresión.

\- Así es, ya tengo las pruebas para destituirlo de su puesto, y pensar que mi madre confiaba en el ciegamente..- respondió

\- Por cierto le envío eso.- dijo señalando un ramo de rosas rojas en uno de los jarrones que se encontraban en uno de los muebles de la sala. - A mi parecer sigue insistiendo.-

\- Es un insoportable, daselos a los sabuesos que se lo coman.- mandó enseguida se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a las escaleras.- Naomi son tan bonitas.- escucho decir de la peluazul. - Entonces..., espera se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- se giró para mirar a su amiga.

\- Esa expresión la conozco y no puede ser nada bueno.- dijo abriendo los ojos grandemente, pero no se sorprendió. - Dígame cual es no me dejes con la intriga.-

La mujer sonrió siniestra sabia locque iba a hacer y que le disgustaría al hombre. - Llevaré esas rosas a su remitente.- contesto fríamente.

\- Bueno... digamos que se lo merece no?.- preguntó.

\- Y es poco, eso creemelo.- contesto

volvió hacia las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de sus hijos.

 ** __En Kōbe__**

Un hombre de ojos azules y cabello trenzado negro como la noche, estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en l mesa que tenía enfrente cuando un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. - Adelante.-

\- Ranma aún no sales de la oficina? todos ya se han ido y yo estoy por marcharme también.- hablo el hombre de unos veintiocho años cabello castaño rizado ojos marrones y tez blanca.

\- No te preocupes por mi Hiroshi, yo estaré aquí un rato luego ire a mi departamento.- respondió el azabache

\- Ranma ya, prometiste acompañar a los compañeros un día.- insistió el joven sentándose en la silla frente al hombre.

\- Hiroshi sabes que no salgo a ningun lado, además no tengo ganas de salir ahora.-

\- Por lo menos esta noche, a ver hace cuánto tiempo que no sales más que para el trabajo y tu casa.- lo miro interrogante.

\- Hace mucho, y sabes que no quiero perder la antigüedad, estoy amargado Hiroshi.- respondió sin expresión alguna.

\- Es una lastima sabes, yo soy agridulce... es un desperdicio, pero que se le va a hacer.- dijo burlándose del joven haciendo un par de muecas que al azabache por más que no expresó nada le causaron gracia.

\- Eres un insoportable, donde van a ir.- preguntó mirándolo con fastidio, sabia que se lo había prometido y en realidad no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte pero por esta vez haría una recepción. - Pero va a ser la inica vez que los acompañe.- sentenció el hombre se levantó de su escritorio para tomar su saco y dirigirse a la salida.

 ** __En el bar__**

\- Jefe que bueno que aceptó venir al fin con nosotros, eso nos alegra a todo el grupo.- hablo un hombre de unos treita y cinco años cabello negro y ojos verdes.

\- Gracias pero no estaré mucho tiempo solo los estoy acompañando por un rato.- respondió el ojiazul.

\- Bueno lo más importante es la presencia y que este respirando un poco de aire que no sea el de la oficina.- dijo otro hombre, este era de tez morena y ojos negros la cabeza lo tenía rapada, había confesado que siempre lo mantenía de esa manera desde que era muy pequeño.

El joven Saotome no pudo mas que sonreír asentía a todo lo dicho por sus compañeros de trabajo luego de un rato conversado de variados temas el azabache dejo su vaso de jugo en la barra pero antes de retirarse habló a su amigo para que le prestara atención. _\- Hiroshi toma, yo pago la cuenta del bar, pero a mi ya se me hace tatde así que despideme de los demás si?-_ dino entregando una de sus tarjetas.

 _\- Pero Ranma si fuimos nosotros los que bte invitamos._ \- respondio un poco sorprendido.

 _\- Déjalo así yo invito.-_ golpeo el hombro de su amigo dandole a entender que es la última palabra.

 _\- Esta bien Ranma como tú digas, gracias de todos modos.-_ sonrió al ojiazul.

 _\- Hasta mañana nos vemos en la oficina.-_ se despidió, varios segundos después desapareció de entre las personas del lugar.

Llegó a su casa al abrir la puerta no prendió la luz quería estar a oscuras, como todo en él... en su interior, lo primero que hizo fue poner la grabadora del teléfono camino hasta el refrigerador para tomar un vaso con leche mientras escuchaba los mensajes la mayoría de ellos eran por trabajo hasta que llegó a un mensaje en particular. _\- Hola Ranma soy_ _Naviki quería preguntarte si no quieres pasar en casa unos días_ _como en los viejos tiempos, llama en cuanto escuches el mensaje por favor.-_ escuchó el mensaje completo de mala gana tomo la bocina mientras marcaba el número. _\- Como en los viejos tiempos... como si fuera.-_ dijo con malos gestos mientras esperaba que alguien contestara del otro lado de la linea.

 ** __En Nerima__**

En la residencia Tendo estaban toda la familia reunida, Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu estaban casados desde hace un par de años, eran padres de una hermosa niña de tres años que corría por todos lados sin parar, Naviki hablaba con su hermana mientras los hombre conversaban entre ellos a la vez que vigilan a los niños , los más grandes de la casa apartados a la puerta drl jardín se encontraban jugando jogi pero como era de costumbre el hombre de la pañoleta esperaba pacientemente a la más ligera distracción del sujeto con bigote que tenía en frente, este mantenía el cabello del mismo largor desde hace más de diez años con la diferencia que en su rostro eran más evidente las arrugas producto de la vejez y su cabello con algunos mechones blancos al igual que su característico bigote. Su compañero y amigo de juventud no era la esepcion, todos los integrantes escucharon cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. _\- He... no se molesten yo contesto_.- se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a donde estaba el teléfono.

 _\- Residencia Tendo?-_ contesto esperando una respuesta.

 _\- Naviki, buenas noches como estan todos por allá?-_ saludo y preguntó.

 _\- Oh Ranma eres tú, que_ _bueno que llamas, por aquí estamos bien en la medida de lo posible, tú como te ha ido?.-_ preguntó mientras miraba a su familia todos estaban expectantes a la conversación de la mediana de las Tendo.

\- _Bien también, en la medida de lo posible pero bien.-_ respondio sin ganas. _Que es lo que necesitas, sabes que no me gusta mucho ir a la ciudad para que me invitaste?-_ preguntó un poco malhumorado.

 _\- Ranma ya basta de ser así también tienes que respirar, descansa un poco y deja ser un amargado, te invitamos por qué queremos verte tus padres lo quieren hacer.-_ respondió a la pregunta del joven.

 _\- No puedo decirte que no verdad.-_ hizo un gesto, agradecia estar a tres ciudades de distancia si su madre veía esos gestos no dudaría comenzar a sacar su katana.

 _\- Ranmaaa.-_ pronunció.

 _\- Esta bien en cuanto me desocupe iré a visitarlos tal vez me quede unos días ain no lo sé, a mediados de mes tenemos un evento y personalmente me comprometí como guarda espalda de un hombre muy importante aquí en la ciudad, mi contrato vence a fon de mes así que no creo tener problemas para volver allí unos días.-_ respondió no podía negarse, además de la familia Tendo sus padres también querían verlo.

 _\- Esta bien entonces se lo digo_ adiós.- se despidió del azabache.

Al colgar la bocina del teléfono le vinieron encima una lluvia de preguntas. _\- Que te dijo?-_ preguntó el señor Tendo. _\- Si Naviki que te dijo?-, - Esta bien mi hijo?-_ termino la oración de su marido la señora Nodoka con las manos en el pecho.

 _\- Ya se lo contaré, pero déjenme hablar por favor.-_ exigió la mujer de cabellos cortos.

 _\- Si!.-_ dijeron al unísono toda la familia atentos a la respuesta de la ojimarron.

 _\- Bueno en sí les mandó saludos , y dece que no se preocupen por qué esta bien y vendrá en cuanto se desocupe.-_ termino de contar.

 _\- Que bueno que mi bebé esta bien.-_ comento la mujer mayor. Todos quedaron sin palabras y con una gota de agua en la cabeza.

 ** __ Al día siguiente __**

El joven ojiazul se había levantado temprano, no pudo dormir mucho tiempo la sola idea de regresar a Nerima le carcomía el alma, hacia una hora se encontraba encerrado en su oficina cuando escucho llegar a sus trabajadores un momento después escucho que su secretaria entraba en su oficina. _\- Señor Saotome pasó la noche aquí?-_ preguntó un poco sorprendida aunque no sea la primera vez.

 _\- No de hecho solo llegue temprano hoy dormi muy poco, pero no importa que hay para hoy?-_ dijo levantando la mirada la mujer era de tez blanca y cabello rizado color chocolate, sus ojos eran dde un verde musgo muy penetrantes, metro sesenta de estatura de unos veinticinco años.

 _\- Bueno el señor Himura necesita diez o más hombres para el mes que entra se casa su hija y como ya lo conoce habló a la oficina, después para semana entrante llega un embajador de china y lo quieren a usted presente.-_ dijo leyendo su agenda.

 _\- Dile a Hiroshi que se encargue de todo lo relacionado a la seguridad de la boda, que pasen la lista de los invitados, en fon el conoce todo el funcionamiento. Y con respecto al embajador de China, preparame todo lo que sea necesario también ya conoces todo lo necesario.-_ sentenció el azabache la mujer asintió a las órdenes de su jefe lo conocia muy bien y no le gustaba los retrazos y menos en un trabajo como el suyo. _\- Ah Usagui ya mandaron el informe de las demas agencias.?-_ pregunto tomando un bolígrafo.

 _\- Llegan esta tarde jefe.-_ respondio la joven.

. _\- Perfecto..., he puedes retirarte.-_

 _\- Con su permiso, buenos días señor Horoshi.-_ antes de retirarse había entrado el hombre quien era el segundo al frente de la compañía.

 _\- Buenos días señorita.-_

dijo mirando directamente a su ojos.

Ambos la vieron marcharse fue entonces que Ranma tomo la palabra. _\- Oye te pasas, deja de hacerte el idiota con ella y tomala en serio de una buena vez.-_ dijo sin ganas conocia a su amigo y ya sabía por donde iba a terminar todo eso.

 _\- Ranma, Ranma conozco tu postura sobre estos temas pero a mi no me hables de cosas serías en el tema de los sentimientos del corazón por qué soy de piedra y bien sabes por qué.-_ contesto sentándose en una de las sillas en frente del ojiazul.

 _\- Lo sé y lo comprendo pero lo que haces es jugar con sentimientos ajenos y no estoy de acuerdo con eso Hiroshi.-_ respondió el hombre.

 _\- Bueno en todo caso te avisare si encuentro a una mujer que me agrade y valga verdaderamente la pena..., si es que existe claro.-_ fijo burlonamente, observando la expresión del su jefe. _\- Ya nonpongas esa cara mira para que estes mas tranquilo te traje tú tarjeta de crédito y te pregunto una cosa, de que cosas me encargaré el mes entrante?-_ pregunto apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla sujetando su cabesa con las manos.

 _\- Bueno es que ayer me llamó Naviki y quieren que me vaya allá unos días y eso me tiene nervioso.-_ contesto el chico.

 _\- Entiendo a la perfección, esta bien no te preocupes por eso.-_ respondió tranquilo. _\- Pero a tí te aqueja más otra cosa que la idea de volver a Nerima verdad.-_ _\- Es más que eso, es todo y a la vez nada, los recuerdos, las personas, las calles, me es irrelevante todo eso para mi esta completamente vacío si vida.-_ dijo con la mirada perdida.

 _\- Hay Ranma que podemos hacer contigo?-_ lo miro con pesar.

 _\- Tengo un solo remedio y ese no esta mi vida.-_ volvió a responder sin ganas.

 _\- Te has puesto a pensar si es que algún día la vuelves a encontrar, que vas a sentir en ese momento?-_ preguntoy expectante a su respuesta.

 _\- No lo se en estos diez años no he parado de buscarla y no he tenido éxito, pero debo confesar que la sola idea me aterroriza, no se como estará ahora, su personalidad, tal vez sus gustos su apariencia, no lo sé, tengo miedo de volver a encontrarmela y descubrir que tal vez ella ya hizo su vida con una familia o que también exista la posibilidad de que solo se allá ido huyendo de mi lado, un millón de teorías me he formulado a lo largo de los años. Tengo miedo de que ya no sea la misma.-_ dijo mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo en la mano el tan solo pensar en eso lo ponía nervioso.

 _\- Comprendo supongamos que es natural, no la has visto en los últimos diez años y has hecho lo imposible para encontrarla.-_ _\- Asi es, podrías dejarme solo un momento al mediodía me reuno contigo para el almuerzo sí?-_ pidió el azabache.

 _\- Claro como quieras, te dejo tengo algunos pendientes, nos vemos en el almuerzo.-_ respondió a su petición.

 _\- Gracias por escuchar.-_ _\- No es nada.-_ ** __ Continuará__** ** _Hola mis lectores como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo la continuación del fic anterior *Lo que Sentimos* Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir mis historia, por los comentarios positivos y constructivos, en serio gracias porque me ayudan a conocer mis errores y a mejorar cada día._** ** _:3_** ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_**


	2. travesuras

**_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._**

 ** _Capítulo II: Travesuras_**

En la casa Nakasawa se escuchan algunas mormurasiones, la peliazul iba subiendo las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraban sus hijos, por alguna razón cuando se introdujo al lugar sus hijos estaban a un costado de la cama uno al lado del otro pero con un aspecto particular. _\- Niños por qué estan de esta manera? Saben que a mi no pueden engañarme.-_ dijo la ojimiel con una media sonrisa, los conocía y no era la primera vez que hacían este tipo de cosas.

Los niños quienes es ese momento no eran más que dos hermosas niñas pelirrojas, una con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y la otra con el cabello suelto hasta los hombros. _\- Va es cierto!!! te lo dije Aiko no iba a funcionar.-_ dijo refunfuñando, por que su plan no salió como lo esperaba.

Su hermano lo miro con el seño fruncido al escuchar esas palabras. _Oyeme no! Arata tú fuiste el de la idea!.-_ se defendió la niña de ojos azules.

La mujer solo sonreia de las ocurrencias de sus hijos, verlos de esa manera para ella era todo lo que esperaba en la vida, era feliz. _\- Bueno niños ya... Miren tengo que comunicarles algo así que prestenme mucha atención si?-_ demandó la mujer quien se sentó en la cama siendo seguida por ambas niñas.

Observaron a su madre con atención sin perder ningún detalle de la conversación. _\- Mis amores les tengo noticias, adivinen donde vamos de viaje?-_ preguntó para motivar a los niños.

 _\- A Japón!!!-_ gritaron al unísono estuciastas.

Su madre más que sorprendida los miro por unos instantes. _\- De nuevo? Estaban escuchando la conversación con_ _Yami verdad?-_ preguntó molesta.

Los niños solo bajaron la cabeza mientras jugaban con sus dedos, una clara señal de que habían hecho algo mál. _\- Solo poquito?-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo puchero.

 _\- Pero les he dicho que eso no está bien, por qué lo hacen?-_ regañó.

 _\- No lo volvemos a hacer lo prometemos.-_ dijeron levantando cada uno una mano izquierda. Pero detrás de su espalda con la otra mano tenian ambos chicos los dedos cruzados.

 _\- Bueno no es tan grave, lo que si les digo es que vayan empezando con armar sus maletas porque en una semana estaremos viajando hacia allá vale_?. - comunicó la mujer dandole un beso a cada uno de sus hijos. _\- Ahora cada uno vayan a sus cuartos a cambiarse, pero primero vuelvan a la normalidad por favor, dejen de hacer travesuras_.- dijo mientras los veía correr hacia la puerta de su habitación. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa mientras pensaba que hacer con sierto sujeto en su empresa.

 ** __Al día siguiente__**

Se abrían las puertas del elevador, de alli una mujer con ojos color miel hacia acto de presencia, caminaba elegantemente tenía un Jeans negros con zapatos altos del mismo color y una camisa amarilla con un cinto del color de los zapatos y un leve maquillaje resaltando su rostro, en sus manos traía un ramo de flores junto a varias carpetas. _\- Buenos días señora Koemi.-_ saludó una de las secretarias con una gran sonrisa al ver llegar a su jefa, pero fue más su asombro al observarla con un ramo de rosas en las manos, en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció.

 _\- Buenos días, Sakura... en cuanto se digne a llegar el señor_ _Yamagushi, comuniquele que lo espero en mi oficina.-_ Respondio con una media sonrisa, la mujer a sus espaldas la conocia muy bien así que ya sabia de antemano que aquel dia no iba a ser muy pacífico.

 _ **_Continuará_**_

 _ **Hola hola gente linda. Un beso y un abrazo a todos desde la distancia n.n ¿Que puedo decirles para justificar mi tardanza? Simplemente puedo pedir disculpas pues se me perdio la cuenta un tiempo T.T y pues por fin he resusitado.**_

 _ **Por ahora y como regalo les dejo este muy muy corto capítulo que seria para mi como un nuevo inicio (Que no se note que olviolvidé media trama) shhhh.**_

 _ **Y pues confirmarles que en quince dias tendran un capítulo completo de esta intrigante historia... hasta a mi me tiene en ascuas: lo digo con lo ojos abiertos como plato.**_

 _ **No quiero despedirme sin antes agradecer de todo corazón su apollo y apoyo pues sin ustedes nada de esto ocurriria.**_

 _ **Siganle a los comentarios n.n**_


End file.
